


the aimless chaos of love and hate

by came0s



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, ginran - Freeform, rangin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/came0s/pseuds/came0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But did you know that it's a little bit harder to keep the mask from slipping, when she stares straight at him with that unwavering resolve? [ginran, drabble series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the aimless chaos of love and hate

ｔｈｅ ａｉｍｌｅｓｓ ｃｈａｏｓ ｏｆ ｌｏｖｅ ａｎｄ ｈａｔｅ

Ichimaru Gin.

Did you not realise…? There's a war raging in his mind; a battlefield behind that smile.

_That boy's been wearin' a mask so long, it's gone and got stuck to his face._

You see, the lines between illusion and reality have long since been blurred within his head. Signals were mixed and emotions were partially deleted from the database he called a brain; occasionally, they reappeared on the forefront. But they were burning, aching in his body like a virus.

Anger…? No, _fury._  
Fondness…? No, _love._  
Anguish…? No, full-out heart stopping and breathtaking _fear._

But that can't be. He's a snake, after all: he's brainwashed himself so mirrors and slivers of shining surfaces do not show a human, but a silver, glittering serpent. And there it goes! Slithering through the air with its fangs catching in the light, sinking itself into his enemy's skin like a sword sinks into a chest.

Yes.

Eyes  
stay  
closed,  
and  
hide  
the  
burning  
passions  
that  
rage  
through  
his  
body  
like  
wildfire.

But did you know that it's a little bit harder to keep the mask from slipping, when she stares straight at him with that unwavering resolve? Did you know that it's really quite difficult to stop his sadistic grin from falling into a soft smile whenever she laughs? Did you know that he considers it a huge feat to stop his hand from reaching out to brush that loose strand of golden hair out of her face?

He's alone and it's late at night.  
Eyelids slide open.  
He leans forwards to examine the irises carefully, and —

_There it is. Right there. Can't you see it?_

The feeling is swirling around his pupil with a cerulean glow, and it's her fault. She brings out the very best of the worst in him; adds fuel to the fire as if it isn't burning down every bridge he was trying to build.

ｔｈｅ ｃｌｏｓｅｒ ｓｈｅ ｇｅｔｓ， ｔｈｅ ｆｕｒｔｈｅｒ ｈｅ ｒｕｎｓ．

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be a drabble series. I suppose it could be. I don't know. Ehhhh. But yes, first posted on my tumblr account (deceptive-grin). Enjoy~!


End file.
